Olvidando el cielo
by B.B.Rosee
Summary: UA. La pregunta de Kirkland en aquellos momentos era: ¿continuará sintiendo lo mismo? ¿o sólo es Francis siendo Francis? Trescientos sesenta y cinco es un número grande y uno nunca sabe, el mundo jamás permanece de la misma forma; ni siquiera las personas. Francia/Inglaterra. One-shot.


**¡Yaay~ hallo! ****Esta vez les traigo un fic con fluff de sobra. Además ya tenía ganas de un Francia/Inglaterra. Bueno, es como la una de la mañana y mi único pretexto para estar despierta era terminar la historia y publicarla. Así que: ¡Disfruten!**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece**

**Parejas y/o personajes: FrUk (o en este caso: Francis/Arthur)**

**Advertencias: Fluff, fluff y fluff. Universo alterno e inspirado en un Doujinshi~ (si encuentra el parecido ya saben porque)  
**

* * *

**"Olvidando el cielo"**

—¿Arthur?—.

El mundo giró apenas levantó los parpádos, le pesaban demasiado. Jirones de colores y un brillo excesivo lo abrumaron. Su mente se quedó en blanco, imposibilitándole recordar donde se hallaba. La suave sacudida a su hombro le regresó parte de la conciencia. Pestañeó rápido para acostumbrarse a la luz.

—¿Trabajando hasta tarde?—. Escondió el rostro de nuevo y removió el cuerpo en el incómodo asiento hasta hacerse un ovillo. ¿Volvía sólo para cuestionar sus hábitos?

Para Francis la falta de respuesta confirmaba su deducción. Suspiro rendido. Hacer entrar en razón a Kirkland era como pelearse con la pared y esperar su golpe, o peor aun. Miró el reloj de muñeca, sus maletas debían estar ya en la banda. Lo dejaría dormir un poco más, aunque quien manejara sería sino el; ni de broma poner a un somnoliento inglés al volante.

—Idiota, saludar es lo primero que debe hacerse, no criticar la forma de vida de los... demás — acusó la descarada falta de modales del galo. Cuando por fin levantó la vista, notó apuntar su propio dedo acusador hacia la nada. ¡Alucinaba! Y lo peor: ¡hacerlo con Bonnefoy! Se revolvió el cabello, conteniendo un grito exasperado. Un grupo de turistas se alejó del muchacho por seguridad; y a escasos metros, Francis sonríe ante tal escenilla.

—Anda, asustas a las personas—. Le sostuvo de la muñeca sin permiso, llevándoselo confundido hasta la salida.

Cuanto daría por inmortalizar el ahora gesto de vergüenza del menor.

Era una lástima, la mejor toma y su cámara yacía en la maleta sin batería.

* * *

La melodía en la radio, más el constante traqueteo del auto comenzaban a arrullarlo. El asiento del copiloto le parecía tan suave y acojinado, perfecto para dormir una siesta. De pronto, gruesas gotas se deslizaron sobre el cristal y en un intento por mantenerse despierto las trazo invisibles con su índice. Tan superfluas, tan comunes, deformando el paisaje conforme avanzaban.

—Alfred y Matthew te mandan saludos— del bolsillo sacó un sobre y se lo pasó —Especialmente Alfred—.

Los hermanos norteamericanos acostumbraban mandarle de vez en cuando una carta o una postal, ¡se la vivían de viaje!, esencialmente los veranos. La última que recibió venía directo de México, con una foto incluida donde ambos muchachos posaban con sombreros de mariachi.

La imagen le regresó tan nítida a su mente que tuvo que aguantar la risa.

Durante la época universitaria la invitación "para una aventura" -según la llamaba Alfred- no se hacía esperar, uno o dos meses antes de finalizar el semestre. Francis, su compañero de cuarto en ese entonces, y él, los acompañaron en pocas ocasiones; aunque ellas fueron suficientes para estrechar los vínculos.

Por el rabillo del ojo, el francés espiaba los ligeros cambios de expresión; inclusive captó el repentino temblor de una risita ahogada. —Sé lo mucho que me extrañaste, así que no debes contener tu emoción— habló, su típica picardía por delante. Abstenerse de molestar a Arthur era imposible, sobre todo un año, y porque al teléfono no es lo mismo.

—Sería un malgasto de mi energía, así que prefiero guardarla— ironizó.

—Tan cruel como siempre y yo que tenía planeada una cena para darte ánimos—.He allí el primero de tal vez muchos dramas.

Pero debía admitirlo su departamento solía permanecer solitario después de su partida. Muy el fondo extrañaba su presencia, las competencias por ser mejor que el otro, esa inusual forma de mostrarse cariño y el olor de un delicioso desayuno por la mañana, el cual Francis se empeñaba hacer no solo para el, sino también para Arthur. Y por muy reacio que se mostrara a la hora de aceptar sus increibles habilidades como cocinero, lo disfrutaba de principio a fin.

El gentil brillo en la mirada azul le aceleró las pulsaciones.

Antes, esa reacción lo hubiera asustado. Ahora, está al tanto de sus sentimientos, y, en un accidental giro de eventos hace ya varios meses atrás, descubrió los de su compañero. No existía obstáculo, nada les impedía sincerarse. El problema residía en la negativa de Arthur, su falta de intención y el no creerse capaz.

En cambio, Francis olvidaría el cielo, si de igual manera, el ingles estaba dispuesto...

—Tu perfil reflexivo es encantador, desearía tener mi cámara— expresó en voz alta esta vez. El aludido lo observó con aprensión, indeciso si rebatir el comentario. La pregunta de Kirkland en aquellos momentos era: ¿continuará sintiendo lo mismo? ¿o sólo es Francis siendo Francis?

Trescientos sesenta y cinco es un número grande y uno nunca sabe, el mundo jamás permanece de la misma forma; ni siquiera las personas.

* * *

El apartamento seguía tal cual lo recordaba, con aire discreto y un ambiente rústico. Más de una ocasión trató de convencer al menor de rediseñar el espacio y por supuesto, fueron las mismas que falló.

En el sillón de tres plazas yacía esparcida una manta, clara señal de una siesta vespertina antes de recogerlo al aeropuerto.

—Prepararé la cena, espero haya ingredientes en la alacena— recargó las malestas en la pared y así nadie tropezara con ellas.

La cortesía británica indicaba que un recien llegado jamás debe ser quien prepare los alimentos, sino el anfitrión. Por lo tanto, era hora de poner manos a la obra. Tomó al francés de la muñeca, guiándolo a la sala y terminar sentándolo contra su voluntad.

—Yo la haré— senteció.

—De acuerdo—. Había sido fácil, de menos esperaba una queja —Con una condición—. Ya se lo imaginaba Arthur —Te ayudo. Si no sufrí un accidente aéreo, no quiero morir por una intoxicación—.

—¡Tú...!— alcanzó a estamparle una almohada en la cara.

Quince minutos después: Francis se rebeló contra la sentencia del mayor, adueñándose de la cocina y delegando las tareas más sencillas al menor. Al principio se le hizo injusto y repeló a los ataques, pero conforme se dio cuenta que su "receta especial" tenía de todo menos lo especial, abandonó el entusiasmo, es decir, dio oportunidad a su compañero. Lo que conllevó a su destitución como "chef".

—Bate esto por favor, prepararé el horno—. Le pasó el tazón, cogiéndolo de mala gana. Comenzó con un movimiento circular suave y poco a poco fue aumentando la velocidad. Se distrajo, observando la espalda del galo. Hasta ahora, ninguno de los dos había mencionado ese último día, cuando pensaron que jamás volverían a verse. Ese beso aun necesitaba explicación, no quería solo dejarlo en el olvido, necesitaba saciar sus dudas.

Al voltear, Francis se vio transportado a un inmenso valle, o bueno, eso creía cada vez que se topaba con el verde en los ojos de Arthur, los cuales reflejaban un cúmulo de preguntas. Éste, al darse cuenta de su despiste soltó el trasto, regando el contenido y en un vano intento por detenerlo acabó con los brazo lleno de la mezcla. —Oh vaya, al final tendremos que ordenar comida— rió despreocupado el mayor.

No movió ni un músculo, quedando estático en el lugar, como si estuviera dentro de una de las tantas fotografía que el francés le habría tomado hace ya un año; y recordando que algunas de ellas rodaban por su habitación.

Los pies iniciaron entonces su huída.

—Al menos deberías limpiarte antes de escapar— soltó insinuante.

Lo siguiente fue totalmente surreal. Un sueño. O una pesadillas, nunca se sabe.

Bonnefoy lo jaló de vuelta y con toda la intención de mundo, usó la lengua para quitarle los restos de la palma y los dedos. Una imagen sensual y terrorífica. Sí, todo al mismo tiempo. El cuerpo y la mente se dividieron, el primero, actuaba por cuenta propia; el segundo, comenzaba a resquebrajarse, luchando por no tomarlo de la nuca y arremeter en un beso.

La sangre le hervía, especialmente en las mejillas. Cada fibra de su ser estaba atenta al desliz y trazo marcado por la saliva ajena. Mientras. Francis deleitaba su paladar producto del agridulce sabor de su preparado y la esencia natural del inglés. Paso a paso fue monitoreando las reacciones, algunas contrapuestas, otras acertivas y un sin fin de negativas. Vaya enredijo llegaba a causar.

—Listo— anunció.

—Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!— chilló histérico, repitiendo maldición tras maldición —¿A qué crees que juegas?—. Se movió con cautela hasta el lavatrastes, manteniendo ese brillo amenazador que solía usar durante sus días de universidad. Estiró los brazos, aun con las mangas arremangadas y dejó correr el agua, limpiándose con fuerza creyendo posible poder borrar lo anterior además de los restos de su "cena".

—Ya no somos niños para jugar y mucho menos este tipo de cosas—. Bastaron cinco segundos de distracción para tener la respiración de Francis pegada a la nuca —Te extrañé demasiado—.

Desde aquella posición el mayor notaba la tensión en su compañero, los hombros lo delataban. Aguardando una respuesta o golpe, sus ojos se desviaron hacias las orejas de Arthur, aun permanecían perforadas. Sabía bien que usaba los piercings fuera del horario de trabajo. Nunca le molestaron, ni siquiera la vez que se perforó la lengua, le agragaban rebeldía a su aspecto; y eso lo fascinaba.

Se acercó más.

Nada.

Aventuró sus manos por el abdomen del inglés.

Nada.

Le besó el cuello.

—Si no somos niños... — El inmenso valle parecía apaciguarse —Entonces puedo hacer esto—. Le buscó los labios, primero rozándole la comisura para después seguirlo y lograr el encuentro de sus bocas. Arthur le mordió varias veces, insistiéndole para profundizar la acción, cediéndole pronto el permiso.

Terminaron por separarse. Y mientras recuperaban el aliento, Arthur le rodeó el cuello, alcanzando su oído. —Ahora tendré un delicioso desayuno todas las mañanas—. Que terrible era a la hora de expresarse. Por lo menos entendía el mensaje detrás del cumplido; algo así como "también me hiciste falta".

Olvidar el cielo sería más sencillo.

**¿Review~?**

**Tschüs!**


End file.
